wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Voxel
Voxel she / her • glitch • hetro • rain belongs to verglas, please don't touch. was formerly made for the couple's contest. overview Appearance A strange, bouncy figure that can be seen ever so often when Chill is around, pixely pastel blue scales, like blue frosting on a cupcake, beautiful with slight hints of a pepperminty green here and there, speckling her talons and snout. One would think her a sweet dragoness to meet, her appearance so, what one would say, pretty, a bright pink underbelly streaks under the blue with a brighter, pastel pink ribbons wrapped around her raspberry blue horns and around neck and tail. Although one may say she appears like no tribe, Voxel seems to closely resemble that of a RainWing, a pixelated ruff around her ears, a rather darkish strawberry pink with rippling stripes of sky blue. * Uh pastel blue with pink underbelly and ribbons * Green eyes and pixely appearance * Weird dude, doesn't really look like any tribe * Has no talons or claws, has cat-like paws that are socked with white * A frill thing around entire head, a bright pink with pastel blue stripes on it * Has a build similar to a RainWing but other than that looks nothing like one * Small wings, an icee blue with starbursts of pale greens, purples and pink * Short snout Personality * Actually quite possessive * Will not hesitate to kill to get what she wants * Tends to act sweet and innocent * Probably a really big jerk and stuff but doesn't show it to Chill * Hehehe, Chill is her's no touching! Like... really likes him O.O * That creepy stalker who lives in electronics, won't leave anyone alone * Kind of nervous at some points and sometimes socially awkward * Obsessed with cats, romance novels and random stuff Backstory * was made an accident when two hackers were doing something, well, she was one of the few glitches made. * at first, she was nothing but a glitch, emotionless, but after awhile, after meeting the other glitches and their creators. she gained sentience. * began talking through the computer to anyone who was around, but it kinda freaked out her creators so they scrapped their ideas completely. * they put the computer up for sale, since they didn't know what to do with the glitches, which were freaking them all out right now. * chill, a laid -back icewing was the lucky buyer of this computer, since he kinda needed a new one. Abilities tribal text physical text mental text Weaknesses tribal text physical * can't really do anything to anyone in the "real world" outside of the computer. mental text Trivia * trivia * text * text * text Gallery AF66F3AA-8C4A-4E65-AB53-C39FD41510EC.png Relationships note chill love interest. is nuts for him and won't allow anyone else to "claim him" first. is now making sure there are no more "competitors" to remove. very positive name text relation name text relation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)